High Moon
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Werwolf!AU It's nearing the full moon and Sherlock wants John's company during his transformation. Johnlock with a hint of Mystrade


**My first Sherlock fanfic, but hopefully I'll do more if this goes well. This was originally supposed to be an M rated fic, but I suck at slash sex scenes, so sorry bout that. Hope you guys like it though!**

High Moon-by PS

Sherlock was becoming increasingly annoyed and annoying as the full moon neared.

John was doing the best he could to soothe him, but the prospect of mating with the ex-army doctor was so intense, and he could do nothing more than brush him off lest he take him there while he was drinking his morning tea.

Mycroft was feeling the effects of the full moon too as Lestrade, his mate, was busy working and couldn't spend time with him at all.

Sherlock sighed as he lay on the couch, sprawled out luxuriously as to attract John's attention. For weeks now Sherlock had been trying to get John to notice him. True, John was trying to spend more time with him since Sherlock had told him that he was a werewolf and that the doctor was his mate, but it wasn't enough.

More deductions simply made John give him a wry smile, and shows of strength and prancing just made him raise a brow. Sherlock didn't know what else to do.

He had tried to groom John once, but it only resulted in John kicking him out of the shower and washing his own back, a task that Sherlock had very much wanted to do.

Sherlock watched with half-lidded eyes as his mate bustled around in the kitchen, making tea and trying to fry some fish and chips for their dinner. It was useless, Sherlock wouldn't eat it anyway, but it did give him some satisfaction to know that John could fend for himself when it came to food.

He made a huffing sound and glanced at his phone where it lay on his chest when it vibrated, sighing, he scooped it up and wasn't all that surprised to see a text form his brother.

_Moon nearing, need safe house? MH_

Sherlock rolled his eyes and quickly replied; _No, staying with mate. Do the same, it's getting ridiculous. SH_

He smiled to himself as he pictured his brother frowning at the message; he looked up at his mate, "John, what are you doing tomorrow?"

John glanced at him as he checked the chips in the oven, "nothing, Why?"

Sherlock watched him for a moment, waiting for everything to click. It didn't take long, "oh duh! It's the full moon! I'll stay here with you then if you want me to."

Sherlock wanted him to stay very much. It would be their first full moon together; after he had told John that they were mates he had gone off to spend his last full moon alone, painfully scratching at whatever got in his way. In the end he still hadn't found John, Mycroft had put him in the best safe house there was.

He smiled crookedly at John, "yes. Stay with me please. I imagine that my brother will finally hunt down Lestrade and try to take him in wolf form. About time really. It was getting pathetic."

John gave him a reproving look, "its not nice to talk about your brother like that. And think of poor Greg, how he must be feeling!"

Sherlock tried not to growl at the sound of John calling Lestrade "Greg," it made possessive instincts surge.

"Right, because I care so much for both."

John left his work and came and sat down on his favorite chair, "you do care, you just won't admit it. Sociopath my arse."

Sherlock chuckled, warm feeling bubbling within him, "John…"

The blonde looked over at him, catching his eyes and making him feel light-headed, "yes Sherlock?"

He took a deep breath, "I want you to see me transform tomorrow, I want you to be there. As my mate you will be with me during the transformation every full moon."

John squirmed in his chair, it wasn't often that they spoke of Sherlock's mating to him, but they both knew about it, both remembered it.

"Sherlock…are you sure? I don't want you uncomfortable…" he was referring to Sherlock being naked during his shift.

Sherlock grinned toothily, "what happened to 'I'm a doctor?' Besides, as my mate you will see my unclothed eventually."

John **really** didn't want to think about that _**right**_ now.

He coughed and looked away, "yes well, its different as you may be in pain and might be uncomfortable then."

Sherlock smiled darkly, "it may be painful John, but don't worry, I'm used to it."

John looked up at him, worry marring his features at his friend's past pain. "Sherlock…"

The dark-haired man sat up quickly and stepped on top of the table and bounded away, "not now John. I've got to remind Mrs. Hudson not to be here tomorrow, and to make sure everything is set up. No doubt Mycroft will be checking in later…" His voice trailed off as he went down the stairs and around the corner.

John shook his head smiling, his flat mate was truly a wonder…

Mycroft called upon him the next day, making sure to remind Sherlock of his duties as a mate, and to not go out of the house without John near him.

"You'll be in a haze, and be focused on one thing," he had said, his eyebrows rising to remind his younger brother what that one thing was.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine Mycroft. And what about you and your mate predicament? Any news on that or is Lestrade still playing hard to get?"

Mycroft glared at him over the rim of his cup of tea, "you shouldn't be so crass Sherlock, it doesn't become you. I just wish the best for you."

Sherlock leaned back in his chair, "because 'you worry for me, constantly.' Really Mycroft worry about your own skin for once. I'll deal with my own."

Mycroft grinned sneakily at his younger brother, "which skin are you referring to?"

Sherlock huffed a soft laugh and watched as his brother set aside the teacup and arose from his chair, "really Sherlock, do take care of yourself. It would upset Mummy to see you like this."

Sherlock looked up at him with icy eyes, "you would upset her Mycroft. Go on now, I'm sure you've got plenty of Lestrade stalking to do before tonight."

Mycroft shook his head and ignored the comment, going to the door and slipping out of it without another word. Sherlock sighed to himself and picked up his beloved violin…

"All set for tonight?"

Sherlock glanced over at John from his place by the window, "if you are referring to the necessary supplies and precautions to change into a wolf then yes. I'm 'all set.'"

John gave him a mild glare, "ri-ght. Want some tea?"

Without waiting for an answer he got up and began to make some of the hot beverage for them both. Sherlock watched him quietly, contemplating.

"John, if I asked you a question, would you be offended?"

The ex-army doctor glanced over at him as he shifted through the fridge for milk, "hmm…no. It depends on what the question contains that might offend me though. But go on anyway."

Sherlock took a quick breath, "have you ever engaged in intercourse with a man before?"

The sound of something being dropped and John's cursing, signaling that it had landed on him, "what the bloody hell? No! Not that it should matter!"

Sherlock growled quietly in his head; one half in pleasure, he would be John's first; the other in displeasure, of course it mattered to him!

"It was simply a question John, no need to get flustered." He calmly sat back in his chair, letting his fingers steeple.

John whirled around to him, his face red and gorgeous, "you can't just ask people that out of the blue Sherlock! It's rude!"

The darker of the two sighed, "I don't see why you try to teach me etiquette John, I never use it."

Clenching his fists John simply went back to the kettle as it screamed and took it off of the stove, pouring hot water into two cups. "Don't be a prat Sherlock, its not befitting. And I try because I care about you…and plus it helps in the real world."

Sherlock hid a smile behind his hand, "the real world? What's that?"

John frowned at him as he handed him his cup of tea, "ha-ha, very funny. When are you transforming anyway?"

Sherlock shrugged, glancing out at the moon via window, "it depends on the moon, where I am, and my mood. It should be pretty fast this time."

Even though he was scared to ask John said, "why?"

Sherlock looked him in the eye, making the shorter man shiver, "because, the moon is going to be directly overhead, I'm in a comfortable environment where I am free to roam, and I'm horny."

John flushed, trying to hide it by taking a sip of tea, "oh," was all he said.

Sherlock smirked superiorly at him, "yes, oh. Now, if you'll excuse me I should go double check the flat upstairs to make sure that it has all of my necessities." He got up smoothly from his chair and started for the stairs, but stopped suddenly, turning back to John.

"John." The doctor looked up, "make sure to wear some comfortable clothes that you won't mind having ripped, shredding, and or mauled."

John paled as Sherlock easily turned his back and continued up the stairs…

It was two hours later when Sherlock felt the cramps of the shift begin.

He whined low in his throat as they became exceedingly worse and called out, "John!"

The doctor came running, "Sherlock! What is it? What's wrong?"

The curly haired man clutched his stomach, "the change is starting, help me up the stairs."

John carefully slung his arm around his thin waist and the two slowly made it up the stairs, Sherlock shivering and whining the whole way up.

John gently placed him on a pallet that had been placed in the room when they finally made it to the empty flat, "what do you need Sherlock? Where does it hurt?"

The werewolf shook his head weakly, "nothing. Only you. All over."

John bit his lip and sat down next to the make-shift bed, brushing a curl out of Sherlock's face, "how long does this part usually last?"

Sherlock choked, "hour or two."

John's face lost all color…

An hour later and the actual shift finally happened.

Sherlock suddenly arched off of the bed and cried out, a painful crack filling the room as his bones reshaped and repositioned themselves to become wolf.

Hair grew out of every part of his body and his clothes ripped quickly as his grew a tail and extended his limbs. Only ten minutes later and it was done.

Instead of Sherlock on the mattress a black wolf lay, panting, its icy eyes staring wearily at John as it composed itself.

John crept forward, somehow knowing that Sherlock was in control of this shape, "amazing," he whispered as the wolf got up carefully and stretched, extending toes and waving its tail faintly.

He smiled as the wolf walked around the perimeter of the room, "you're beautiful Sherlock! I wonder what Mycroft looks like when he's in wolf form?" He pondered this out loud but stopped when a loud growl sounded after he finished his thought.

He looked over at Sherlock to see a strange gleam in his eye and it took John a second to realize that Sherlock was jealous that John was wondering about his brother.

John licked his lips, "sorry. He's probably not as attractive as you. Even as a human you're the better looking brother."

Sherlock gave a wolf version of a grin and continued his search of the room, sniffing and looking at John every few steps.

John simply watched him as he sat in the middle of the room with the pallet, resting back on his hands, a small smile on his face.

Sherlock, curious and mildly amused by this pranced up to him, mouth open and tongue lolling out in a grin, he huffed as he got down on the floor next to the doctor.

John tilted his head to the side, "what? Want to play?"

_Not in the way you think_, Sherlock said to himself; sneezing dubiously at the dirty blonde man and letting out a small yelp.

John smiled kindly at him and held out his hand, allowing for Sherlock to paw at him; John laughed openly, "what are you doing? Is this some kind of weird role-playing scenario?"

_Like Red Riding Hood_, Sherlock thought as he retreated away from the ex-soldier and began to circle him, eyes perked up and snout low to the ground, hunting his mate now.

John watched him for a second then grinned, getting low to the ground as well; catching Sherlock off guard, what came next stunned him even more.

John scrambled to his feet, dashing at Sherlock's wolf form and trying to grab one of his front paws; Sherlock snapped his teeth lightly at him and scurried away, fully amused that his mate was playing back with him. John was always at odds with him after all, but in a good way.

They played like that for a while before both got tired and John collapsed onto the mattress, letting Sherlock curl around him protectively, hand resting on the black wolf's furry head.

"Thank you," John said after a little while, "for letting me see you, like this. It's amazing."

Sherlock lifted his head and looked him in the eye, something he rarely allowed anyone to do; the two stared at one another, neither moving until the phasing of the moon tore a whimper from Sherlock's throat.

John moved back quietly, allowing the detective more space to shift.

The change back was a little better than it usually was and Sherlock deduced that it was the feelings he had for John that made it so.

As soon as he was back, shivering from the effort and stark naked, John moved closer, yanking his jacket off of himself and placing it gently on Sherlock's pale form.

"Wasn't so bad," Sherlock murmured after a few more minutes of shooting nerve pain, "it's usually worse than that."

John let out a breathless laugh, "it can get worse than that?"

Sherlock turned his head slowly to look at his mate, "John, it helps when you're here, always. How do you think I manage to stay in control in the first place?"

John shook his head, a small smile revealing itself, "I don't know, drugs? Thoughts of ways to kill Anderson in his sleep?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "oh don't be stupid John, I want Anderson to be fully awake when I kill him." He smiled slowly, lips tugging up just for John.

His mate smiled back, then, "its never going to be the same, is it?"

Sherlock reached out, seeking John's hand, which the doctor quickly bestowed onto him, "no John, it gets better."

John sighed softly and squeezed his hand, both staring into the others eyes…

**Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review!**


End file.
